Untitled, Hermione's Story
by habitat21r
Summary: Hermione has had a rough summer. Will her last year at Hogwarts refect this? Who will help her overcome it?
1. Bad Summer

So far the story is unnamed. I already know Hermione is my leading lady, but as of now, I am unsure who my leading man will be. So, obviously, I am also not quite sure where this story will end up. Suggestions are always welcome. This story was born off of a moment of inspiration. I hope that continues. I guess we'll find out won't we?

Disclaimer: No I dont own it.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione raced down the stairs. "Oh shit, Oh shit, shit shit shit!" she murmured almost in a panic. "SHIT!" she said a bit more angrily.

Normally Hermione wouldn't dream of cursing this much, but there is a first time for everything. This particular moment being two firsts for Hermione. She was about to be late catching her train. She spent the night before with some of her muggle friends at a club in town. Hermione secretly loved partying, but would never admit that to anyone at Hogwarts. No, she would never admit this either. She partied to late the night before and over slept this morning. Completely thankful she had had enough common sense to pack her trunk the night before and leave everything she would need at the door, Hermione quickly heaved her trunk down the walk and into the back of her parents' car.

Close to panicing the entire way to the station, Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief when they made it in time. Her relief was soon sqaushed she she realized she had only 5 minutes to make it all the way across the station to platform 9 3/4 and the station was totally packed with people. Pleading with her father to please carry her trunk so that they could make better time, Hermione and her parents nearly dashed across the station. Two rushed kisses and a promise to write as soon as she made it later, Hermione grabbed her trunk and tossed herself through the barrier.

"Shit! I've only got a minute," she groaned inwardly.

"Need some help there, Mione?" God she was never more grateful in her life, well at least recently, to see Harry as he walked up and grabbed her trunk. "Running a little late? That's got to be a first."

"Oh shut it, Harry. I've had a bad morning so far," she almost snapped. "Sorry. I really am thankful for your help though. I was terrified I'd miss the train."

"It's no problem. I know how you feel. I've missed the train before myself, remember?" mentioned Harry as he handed her trunk off to be put away and they hopped on the train. "Ron and Ginny are supposed to be saving us a compartment. I hope they got a good one this year."

"Oh good. At least we dont have to worry about that," Hermione replied. Upon seeing Ron's head poke out of a door three compartments down Hermione spoke again, "Hey, and looks like Ron's found us first!"

Settling into their compartment, Hermione all but laid down on Harry's lap. She was so exhausted. A long night, little sleep and a rushed morning had taken it's toll on her. She was moments from falling asleep on his shoulder when the compartment door slid open again.

"Hello Potter. Got yourself a girlfriend, do ya?" Hermione heard Malfoy's familiar drawl.

Entirely not in the mood to deal with him, Hermione's head shot up and before anyone else could say anything she'd thrown one of Ron's chocolate frogs at his head and screeched, "Go the FUCK away Malfoy! I've had a bad day and so help me, if you even THINK of saying another WORD I will hex your balls off!"

Malfoy froze in shock at Perfect Granger's sudden outburst and use of expletives, and Ron was able to quickly slam the door shut in his face and lock it.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! Since when do you talk like that!" Ron stated in disbelief as he sat back down.

"I dont know, Since I've had a rotten summer and an even worse day," Hermione sighed. "This year just doesnt seem too promising."

Hermione really hadnt had the best of summers. She may have partied a lot, but that was the only highlight of her summer. She'd started dating this really charming guy, Tommy, at the beginning of the summer. He was a guy she went to school with before Hogwarts. They had run into each other at one of the clubs she and her girlfriends frequented. Their relationship, if thats what you want to call it, started off well enough. They went on several dates, danced like wild at the clubs, and she even spent a few nights staying at his house. Oh yes, the first half of the summer had been wonderful. It was the second half that shot it all to hell.

She had showed up at Tommy's house one night unexpectedly. Nothing seemed to be amiss, so she thought nothing of the fact that the hot tub was on, or that she heard soft music playing. Tommy had told her on her first visit to his house that he loved to sit in the hot tub and listen to music to relax at night, so she assumed that was the case. Creeping up to his room, she gently knocked on his door. Peeking inside, she saw laying on his bed. He rolled over and smiled when he saw her coming in the door. He asked her what she was doing here. She said she got lonely. He smiled, kissed her, and asked if she wanted to go soak in the hot tub. He was planning on heading down there soon anyway. That night had seemed wonderful. They sat in the hot tub, sipping on wine. After a while they ended up having great sex as well. Everything was perfect in Heaven.

That night would mark the beginning of a large downward spiral for their relationship, and for Hermione in general. After that night he became very obsessed with her it seemed. He always wanted to know where she was and what she was doing. He was quick to anger and would yell at her for every little thing. She tried ending it with him, but he would threaten to kill himself if she ever left. He was really starting to scare her.

A few weeks later when one of her girlfriends, Marissa, came over, she learned a few things about Tommy that she didnt know. Marissa told her about how a night a few weeks back, her ex boyfriend had gone over to Tommy's house. Apparently they had done some sort of drug together that night. Doing the math, Hermione realized it was the night that she and Tommy spent in the hot tub. Questioning Marissa further, Hermione also learned that they had had at least one other girl there. A girl that Marissa's ex had picked up from a bar. Apparently the girl is the one that gave them the drugs, and apparently these drugs were very addictive. That had probably fueled Tommy's reactions to Hermione. Either he was messed up, needing more, or he was just paranoid about everything now.

Hermione tried to ignore Tommy after that night. She went to a doctor and got herself tested for every STD known to man, and pregnancy, and everything else that they could think of. If Tommy had been with this mystery woman, if he had been doing drugs, there wasnt much telling if or what he could have contracted. Luckily for Hermione, she was totally clean. Then came the hard part. Tommy still wouldnt leave her alone. After multiple times of pleading with him to leave her alone, he finally threatened to kill her or her family if she didnt leave town with him. She told him she would, but that she wanted to pack first. She wouldnt tell her parents where they were going, just that she was staying witha friend. She'd be back in a few hours, he had her word.

She had some how managed to get him to agree to this, and she fled back to her home. As soon as she walked into the house, she ran to her parents and told them everything. They immediately went to the police. They managed to get a restraining order, but thats all they could do for the time being. Hermione would have to wait for him to break the restraining order for further action to be taken. Not even two days later, that was the case.

Fully aware of the restraining order, he chose to ignore it and tried to break into her house. Hermione's father was ready though. He called the cops, told them what was going on, grabbed a nearby baseball bat, and waited. Tommy had almost managed to get through the door when the police arrived. Too messed up to run, Tommy was apprehended quickly, to the relief of the Grangers.

That was three weeks ago.

Hermione was still very upset over the ordeal. She had gotten up the courage to go party with her friends the last few nights before she left, but had made them all agreee that they would stay together, be careful, and not pick up any guys, even ones they knew. They had agreed to it, and Hermione was reassured enough to go with them.

No, she had not had a good summer. Not a good one at all, and if her day so far said anything about it, this year wasnt looking good either.


	2. Draco's Human

Disclaimer: Nope, i still dont own it

**Chapter 2**

Thankful that the welcoming feast was finally over, Hermione made her way up to Gryffindor tower.

She had, unsurprisingly, been named head girl, which meant that while she was still able to spend time in her house common room, she wouldn't be sharing her usual quarters. Her new quarters were, disqustingly enough, in the dungeons. Apparently they moved the heads' quarters around every year, but she just couldnt fathom why this year, of all years, she had to live in the dungeons. Her house common room was, of course, connected to her private common room. So, at least she'd have some semblance of normalcy in her last year. There was a trap door on the floor beside the couch that somehow managed to open up into the wall behind a small portrait in the Gryffindor common room. One thing was certain, this castle never ceased to amaze her. The passage defied all laws of nature, and a few laws that even nature doesn't mess with. At least she'd have some privacy though. Apparently you couldnt access the trap doors unless you were the head and also of the house you were trying to enter. It made her feel a little better about having the trap door out for the world, and Malfoy to see.

Yes, she was blessed to be stuck with Malfoy for an entire year. Oh how god must really love her right now.

She climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait and sat down on the couch by the fireplace. She smiled when Harry sat down beside her, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Even though I know you dont want to talk about it, just know that I'm here for you if you need me. If you ever decide you want to talk about whatever it was this summer thats had you so depressed, well, I'm here to listen," Harry spoke softly while stroking her hair. "And if Malfoy ever messes with you, you know right where to find me."

His last comment causing her to giggle a little.

"That's my girl!" Harry beamed. "I've missed that smile."

Giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and telling Ron and Ginny goodnight, Hermione slid through the portrait on the wall and into her common room. As luck would have it, Malfoy was sitting on the couch reading when she came through the trap door. Cursing at her wonderful luck, Hermione ignored his presence and hoped he'd ignore hers. She really wasnt in the mood right now.

"I know you dont want to talk to me, Granger. And I know you're not happy about having to live down here with me, and trust me, I'm not exactly thrilled either, but after that lovely display of anger on the train, I think I might have just underestimated you all these years," Malfoy spoke without his usual sarcastic bite. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that, perhaps this year will be more interesting than you think."

"I doubt that, Malfoy," Hermione mutter as she walked away.

Closing her door and plopping down on her bed, Hermione fell asleep. All she could manage to think before losing herself to her nightmares was "I'd give anything for tomorrow to be a better day.

"So far so good," she thought when she actually woke up in time for a shower the next morning. "Perhaps today wont be so bad."

Making it to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see she had plenty of time to spare. Harry had even somehow managed to beat her down. Yes, today was looking up.

"Hello, Mione," Harry greeted as she sat down and started fixing her plate.

"Hello Harry. Ready for the first day?" she inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he chuckled.

Discovering that they had their first class together, Transfiguration, Harry and Hermione decided to walk together after they ate.

Yes, so far today was much better than yesterday. Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, DADA and Potions. That was her daily line up. It was a pretty basic line up, but it was all she needed. Many other people were taking special classes, not her. She didnt have a profession she wanted to go into straight after Hogwarts. She had decided she'll probably go to a university for a while first. She'd worry about specialized courses there. Or perhaps she'll take on an apprenticeship after graduating. She'd worry about all of that after the end of first term though. It didnt really matter until then anyway.

Dinner came quicker than she expected and she was all to happy to have the day over with.

Deciding she didnt want to talk tonight, she fixed a plate and went to her common room. She walked in and placed her food down on the coffee table in the center of the room, and took out her homework for the day. She didnt have much, but seeing as how she was a seventh year, the teachers still assigned on the first day. A few rune translations for Arithmancy, and a 1 foot essay on sleeping draughts for Potions. She decided to get to work right away.

She finished her homework in record time and rested her head down on her parchment for just a second. The next thing she knew someone was shaking her awake.

"Granger? Are you ok? How long have you been sleeping? You really dont look all that well, and you havent touched your food. Maybe you should go to bed," Malfoy was being unusually human, but Hermione was too tired to even think about it. Gathering up her things, she vanished her untouched dinner and dragged herself to bed.

The first few weeks went by just about the same as that first day. Classes went well, Hermione continuted to stay to herself, she didnt seem to eat much at all, and she had a tendancy to fall asleep over her homework at night.

Usually unconcerned with the wellbeing of a Gryffindor, Draco was becoming worried. He noticed Hermione seeming to slowly deteriorate before his eyes. She had been losing weight, and always seemed to have dark circles under her eyes no matter how much she slept. He decided after watching her fall asleep over her homework for seemed like the millionth time to find out what caused Hermione to fall as she had.


	3. A Best Friend's Comfort

I know the chapters are kind of short right now. I really would like them to be longer, but when I feel that its the right place to stop, i stop. (Plus I need to go to work soon and I wanted to post a chapter before I left. LOL) Hopefully they'll be longer soon... and no, I still havent decided who will end up with Hermione, if anybody.

Disclaimer: you need to ask? of course I dont own it

**Chapter 3**

Malfoy had kept a close eye on Granger after those first few weeks. He would get the house elves to bring her dinner, tea, anything edible in hopes that perhaps she'd start eating. He even managed to chase her out of the common room before she fell asleep on her homework a few times. Of course, Hermione just thought he was being an ass, but he didnt mind. At least she made it into her room and hopefully into bed where she could at least get restful sleep.

By the time the first Quidditch match came around in November, Draco Malfoy was starting to get a little out of sorts himself. Hermione was a handful when you were trying to help her without her knowing it. Oh yes, he was making sure she didnt realize what he was doing. He had an image to maintain afterall. He really just wasnt sure how much longer he could handle this though. Swallowing his pride, he decided to try to talk to Potter about it. He doubted Potter would let him even get the words out of his mouth, but at least he couldnt say he tried. The problem was, how to clue Potter in without ruining his reputation as a muggle hater.

One day, about a week later, Draco managed to run into Potter by himself in a hallway. Deciding now was probably as good a time as any, Draco approached him.

"Hello Potter," he said in his usual drawl.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed.

"Oh nothing. Just thought you'd like to know some interesting facts about your precious little mudblood," Draco smirked. Maybe he could manage this afterall.

"And just what would you know that i dont? Probably nothing thats true anyway," Harry turned to leave.

"Tsk Tsk. Manners Potter. Afterall, I'm pretty sure I'll be besting Granger this year. I mean, it wont be hard if she keeps on acting the way she is now," Draco smirked when Potter stopped to listen but didnt turn around. "And wont father just be thrilled to know that little mudblood Granger might actually end up starving herself to death before the end of term. Yes, I think that would just make his day." Draco turned and walk away, smirk in place, before Potter could respond. Maybe if Potter starts paying attention to the way Granger eats, just maybe, he'll realize she hasn't been sleeping all that well either. At least now it wasnt his problem anymore. Potter was to protective of her not to look into a statement like that.

Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch, and noticed that Hermione had skipped out again. He refused to believe what Malfoy had claimed, but he had decided to watch her a little closer anyway. He had noticed she was a little more out of sorts this year than normal. He had just assumed it was because of her rough time over the summer. Who wouldnt be a little depressed after the summer she had? He still didnt know all of the details, but he had managed to get her to at least tell him the basics of what had happened. Even knowing only a small portion of the story, Harry had vowed to kill this Tommy guy if he ever met him.

Loosing his appetite, Harry decided to go and find Hermione. He checked the Library first, her usual hideaway, but she was nowhere inside. He checked the Gryffindor common room next. Perhaps she'd gone to sit with some friends. No. She wasnt there either. Knowing he couldnt go into her Heads' common room, he rapped on the wall next to the portrait. No answer there either. "Where else could she be!" he grumbled under his breath. Starting to get frustrated.She wasnt in any of her usual hideouts. 'Perhaps the Astronomy tower or the Lake. Although I doubt she'd go to the Astronomy tower during the day,' He thought.

A quick search of the tower proved he had been right about his deduction that she wouldnt visit during the day. Walking back through the castle, heading for the Lake, he got this feeling that maybe he should go check the owlry. It was an unlikely place for Hermione to be, but something was telling him she was there. So he changed directions and headed that way.

Entering the Owlry quietly, he heard whispers. Peeking around the door he say Hermione sitting on a ledge talking to... Hedwig? Why would she be talking to Hedwig? He couldnt make out what she was saying, but she looked like she had been crying. And now that he actually paid attention, it seemed perhaps Malfoy had been right, she looked way too skinny.

Deciding to be a better friend from that point on, Harry stepped out of the shadows. "Mione," he called softly. "Mione? Are you alright?" He walked up to her and, brushing a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb, wrapped his arms around her. "Mione, please talk to me. I hate seeing you so upset."

Hermione was happy that it had been Harry who had cought her in such a compromising position and not anyone else. She didnt think she could talk to, or be comfortable around anyone else right now. Sure she loved Ron to death, but he was so dense. She knew she couldnt talk to him. And Ginny was just too boycrazy to care about what was going on with her. Besides, Harry was her best friend. Harry knew. Harry knew.

So she clung on to Harry for dear life, and just let go. They missed the end of lunch and even their next classes, but Hermione needed this. It'd been too long since anyone had truely comforted her and she needed some comfort right now. Harry didnt mind either. Glad that she was finally letting him see just how much she had been affected, he would miss a weeks worth of classes if it would help.

"Oh Harry, I just cant get him out of my head. I can't even sleep because when I do I have nightmares. He threatened to kill me, Harry. He told me if I didnt go with him he would kill me, or my parents, or all of us. I keep having nighmares that he's come back. That since he can't fine me, he murdered my parents. I'm so scared of that happening I send them owls everyday. They're fine, but I cant help it."

Not knowing what to say to help her, he just held her tighter.

"And to make it worse," Hermione jerked herself up in frustration and stomped across the room. Turning to him, she continued, "I keep having dreams that he's come into Hogwarts looking for me! I know that it isnt possible, I know... I can't even eat, Harry. I've lost my appetite as well as my will to even care." She dropped her head and looked at her feet.

Harry walked over to her and again wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione. I'm sorry I dont know what to tell you, but I'm here whenever you need me. If you want, I'll talk to Dumbledore and see if I can get access to your rooms if you want. If that will make you feel safer so that maybe you can get some sleep. God, Hermione, I'm scared for you. I really dont want anything to happen to you. I dont think that guy will be a problem anymore, but i'd kill him if it would make you happy again. You need to feel safe, I understand that completely, and until you do, you wont be able to sleep or eat well, and that would hurt you long before he could ever find you again."

Hermione sniffled and murmered what sounded to Harry like "I hope Dumbledore lets you stay with me at night too."

Harry smiled and decided to lighten the mood a little. "And if you ever need an ear Hedwig and I are both here for you."

Even though she was still crying, Hermione laughed through those tears for the first time in weeks.


	4. Stolen Kisses

Ok, just to let everyone know, This is actually my first attempt at a Harry Potter universe fic that I'm actually letting people read. I really dont know how good it is, I personally feel like it's very lacking and pointless at the moment. However, I'm going to keep soldiering on and hope that it works out.

Also, I would like to say that if anyone is displeased with my portrayal of Draco actually being a human being, I apoligize. I will not change my perspective on him. He is one of my favorite characters, and I personally do see him as being a very misunderstood teenager who is really not as evil a bastard as everyone thinks he is. I believe its all merely an act to please his father. No I do not believe he is abused, although I dont know, but I think he'd do anything (almost) to please his father, hence why he's such a prick. But once you get to book 6... well lets just say his actions scream "I dont really want to do this!" to me.

Disclaimer: still dont own anything

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month since Draco Malfoy had the stupid idea of trying to keep Granger from killing herself. It was stupid indeed. Shortly after he mouthed of about it to Potter he discovered a nice little surprise in his common room. Potter and Granger sitting all cozily on the couch talking about how happy they were to be rooming again. Again! How many times have they bloody well roomed together in the past! Something weird was going on with those two. Rooming together! So, he had decided to just blow it off. It was starting to give him a headache. Afterall, that old coot Dumbledore couldnt possibly be stupid enough to let those two idiots room together. Here he was, a whole month later, and damn it all if Potter wasnt still ruining the air he was forced to breathe.

Hermione on the other hand had come leaps and bounds. Having Harry around more often was doing wonders for her health and her well being. She still didnt quite know what Harry told Professor Dumbledore to let him stay in the Head's dorm. Harry even managed to convince Dumbledore to put in another room so that they wouldnt technically be sharing. He had to go through Hermione's room to get to his room, but that never bothered him a bit. Besides, they didnt want Draco getting the idea in his head. If he did, it would only be a matter of time before Pansy Parkinson would be living here too. Afterall, she did tend to make _visits _quite often already.

Harry was quite pleased as well. He had managed to boost Hermione's spirits enough to have her eating again. She was almost back to her normal weight, and he couldnt be happier. Well, that wasnt a total truth, he could be happier, but with Hermione just starting to recover from her _episode_, he didnt think it wise to let her in on his little secret. Harry had been madly in love with Hermione for years. It took him a while to realize, but after several failed attempts at relationships, he finally figured it out. He could remember that time with Hermione and Ron had sort of dated. He was never quite sure if what they were really ever counted as dating or not. It was the weirdest thing he'd ever had the displeasure of witnessing. The thought of Hermione with Ron made him sick. He didnt hold it against Ron, for he had never even told Ron of his feelings. After Ron and Hermione finally decided that they were better off friends, Harry decided it was high time to let Ron in on it.

One night a few weeks later, Harry had taken Ron aside after dinner and stumbled through his speech. Ron was somewhat upset at first, but realizing the truth behind Harry's words, and the fact that he had honestly never felt that degree about Hermione himself, Ron gave his blessings. Harry had been so relieved after that he snuck out and bought lots of firewhiskey. When he had returned, he and Ron set out to see just how drunk they could get before they got sick. They had almost done it too. The next morning, neither of them puked, but they both felt like shit. After swearing never to drink again, Harry and Ron repeated the same actions the following weekend. The celebration this time, Ron and Lavendar had gotten back together.

So far, all was well. I guess he would just have to wait and find out though. Harry had decided that he'd wait a few weeks and see how Hermione was doing. If she was doing better, maybe then he'd attempt to fill her in as well.

Hermione woke one morning around a month and a half after Harry had started staying in the room adjacent to her own. She was still really quite glad he was around. She honestly didnt think she'd ever felt better in her life. Rolling out of bed, she walked over to the slightly ajar door that led into Harry's room. He was still asleep. She walked over to him and studied his features for a moment. He was so damn cute when he was asleep. His hair all unkempt, arm curled around the top of his head, and a look of pure content on his face. She almost couldnt bare to wake him up. Almost.

Giggling quietly to herself, Hermione reached out and ruffled the sleeping Harry's hair. That seemed to be enough to wake him these days. She supposed it was due to all of the nightmares she had had during his first three weeks here. Harry would always race in and save her right before something horrible happened. He would gently but swiftly wake her and then lay with her until she fell asleep again. It really meant a lot to her that he was here.

"Mmm... just five more minutes..." Harry mumbled sleepily and tried to roll back over.

"Oh come off it Harry, I know you're awake," she grinned at him and jumped onto the bed next to him. Sitting cross legged and facing him, she continued to grin and stare in his direction.

Feeling the eyes lingering on him he new he couldnt win, but decided to tease her a little while longer. It was Saturday afterall, there was no rush to get out of bed. "Go way Mione. I'm tired," he grumbled pretending to shoo her off without even opening his eyes.

Hermione leaned over Harry and started tickling his sides. "Wake up Wake up Wake up!"

"Alright Alright!" Harry laughed, giving in. He couldnt compete with that. At least not this soon after waking up. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Harry puller her back down with him. Holding her there, he sighed and wanted really bad to go back to sleep. God he loved Saturdays. It seemed every Saturday for the last four weeks he had somehow managed to get Hermione to lie with him like this for some amount of time. It was heaven for him.

He leaned over to kiss her temple, but Hermione had surned to face him at the same time, and he managed to kiss her on the cheek right at the corner of her mouth. Slightly surprised, he just watched her for a moment, hoping he hadn't screwed up.

Hermione had to admit that the kiss was unexpected, and from the look on Harry's face the feeling was indeed mutual. She couldnt stop herself from gazing at him though. That little kiss had sent a jolt all the way to her toes. Deciding to throw caustion to the wind, Hermione leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He hesitantly kissed back, almost as if testing the water. He must have gotten the result he was looking for, because he quickly deepened their kiss.

Harry was in heaven. He couldnt believe Hermione was laying here in his bed and snogging him. It was better than anything his dreams could have come up with.

Over the course of the next week or so, they ended up in the same position several times. Finally after one such time, Hermione decided it was time they talked about what was going on between them.

"Harry?"

"Yea?" he answered, looking down his chest at her.

"I was wondering... what are we?" She chanced a glance up at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, moving them into a sitting position.

"Well, are we just friends, or have we become more?" He could tell she was nervous about asking him, but he was overjoyed. He had been wondering the same thing himself recently.

"We will always be friends, Hermione, but I was kind of hoping we could also be more," he smiled at her.

"Harry Potter, are you asking me out?" she grinned up at him.

"Only if you're saying yes, Hermione Granger." his smile turned into more of a playful smirk.

"Well, lets see them. What's in it for me?" she teased.

Showing mock surprise at her, he answered "Well then, Hermione! Is having only the hottest guy in all of Hogwarts not enough!"

Slapping him playfully on the arm she rose up to kiss him again, knocking them both back down on the bed in the process. "Of course, you're enough. And yes, I would love to."


	5. Official

Sorry for being away for so long... My apologies... I cant promise I won't do it again, but I can promise that i will _try_ not to do it again.

Disclaimer: No I dont own it.

**Chapter 5**

The day after they had officially started dating, it was time to pack up and head home for the next two weeks.Christmas was in just 3 days, and New Years wasnt long after.

"Hey Harry," Hermione called quietly while packing her trunk.

"Yea?" Harry answered from his place lieing atop her bed.

"I was wondering. I know you normally spend Christmas here at Hogwarts, but would you like to maybe see if my parents would let you spend it with us?" She rattled off quickly. For some reason, she was nervous that he might say no.

"Come here," Harry reached a hand out and pulled her down on the bed with him. "I would love to," he answered, softly placing a kiss on her lips.

Hermione's eyes lit up. Merlin she loved how he made her feel.

"Okay. Let me write them a warning really quick." She stated as she stood up to grab some spare parchment and her quill.

0000

An hour later they were both packed and heading for lunch in the Great Hall. They had even managed to find time to make it to the owlry to give Hedwig the letter. She knew her parents wouldn't mind.

Just after lunch, all of the students not staying at Hogwarts for the holidays piled into carriages and headed down to Hogsmeade. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender all automatically piled into the same compartment once they had made it to the train.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" Hermione whispered to Harry after they sat down.

"Sure. They are our two best friends afterall," he smiled back. "Hey Ron," Harry then suddenly called out."

"Yea mate?" Ron turned towardshis friend.

"Hermione and I have something to tell you," Harry smiled as he took Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together.

Knowing exactly what that meant, Ron smiled. "Oh yea then? Thats awesome Harry. It's about time you got the courage up to tell her," his grin widened and Hermione blushed.

"Wow, congrats!" Lavender seemed to have figured it out sooner as well, probably thanks to Ron, but acted surprised anyway.

"So, was I imagining that, or did Ron just basically say that you've wanted to date me for a while?" Hermioned smiled, truning back to Harry.

"Basically," Harry smiled back. "I'll tell you more about it later." He raised their entwined hands and sweetly kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

0000

**AN:** Sorry it's so short!! I wanted to make it longer, but I also wanted to get something posted, so, I promise it'll be longer next time!


End file.
